Jarkale
Jarkale is a superstitious Po-Matoran skilled in the ways of antidotes and medicine. He was recently appointed the Chronicler of the Red Star Voyagers by Ignitus. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Idolizing Pohatu, Jarkale gets a pair of Matoran-size feet additions crafted for him. *Jarkale founds his pharmacy. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Jarkale meets Rerus in the desert **Attacked by a stranger, Jarkale and Rerus flee to the Dark Walk. **The pair meets several Toa who join them against some Rahkshi. **The group goes to Le-Koro to rest and heal. **Lead by Ignitus, they go to Ko-Koro and face Oriak. **The Red Star Voyagers is officially formed and Jarkale is made its Chronicler by Ignitus.Ignitus makes Jarkale the Chronicler **The Voyagers recruit others in Ko-Koro. *Chapter 2 **The team goes to Ga-Koro and buys a ship, mostly with Jarkale's money, which they name The Inika.Naming The Inika **They board the ship and wait for Ignitus to finish his trip to Mangaia. **The group sets sail.Red Star Voyagers set sail **Conflict on board with Oriak, who betrays the group by murdering Gravus. **Attack by the sea beast. *Chapter 3 **The sail continues. Biography Pre-BZPRPG When Toa Pohatu was still around, Jarkale idolized him and had a pair of feet additions crafted for himself to honor the Toa of Stone. He also founded Jarkale's Pharmacy and Healthcare Services company in Po-Koro. Red Star Voyagers After Makuta was defeated, Jarkale spent many days with no activity until a Toa named Rerus appeared. He told Jarkale he had awoken in the desert, in the middle of a crater, with no memory of his past. This lead Jarkale to believe that Rerus had been sent by Mata Nui as a successor of the First Toa and Toa Maru, and began almost worshipping him. The two were attacked by a mysterious being and they fled down to the Dark Walk, where they encountered some other Toa, who also claimed to have no memory of their past. Jarkale, jumping to conclusions, deduced that they were a Toa team sharing the same origin and destiny - to open the vault. One other Toa arrived and started attacking the others. Also, deadly Rahkshi appeared and an all-out battle ensued. The battle was complicated by the appearance of even more Toa. Finally the battle was concluded, but not until Ignitus received some damage. Meeting up with Toa JL, the group left for Le-Koro to find medical assistance. Rerus was patched up and Ignitus appointed Jarkale as the Chronicler for the Toa team. After that the group went to Ko-Koro, where Ignitus uncovered more of his past. They discussed about the riddle and decided to leave on an expedition somewhere in the ocean to find a spot directly under the Red Star. After fighting another Toa named Oriak, the group decided to split up before leaving. Jarkale went with JL and Kiron to Po-Koro to recruit others to join their crew. It was not a long trek, and Jarkale soon returned to Ko-Wahi. He began helping the team with preparations for the voyage out to sea. When Tuarn joined the voyagers, Jarkale asked him questions and chronicled some information of the new member in his files. Eventually the group left for the sea, first buying a ship from Ga-Koro which Jarkale named The Inika. During the voyage on sea, the voyagers were betrayed by Oriak, who murdered Gravus. Oriak was executed for this deed and his body was thrown into the sea. The voyagers held a memorial for Gravus and then left his body in the sea as well. Later, the ship was attacked by a giant sea creature that Ignitus barely defeated by blowing up its jaws. Personality and Traits Jarkale is very friendly. He is known to get carried away by his own imagination and making hasty conclusions on very little basis. After travelling with Rerus for some time, Jarkale was appointed the Chronicler of his Toa team. He takes this job very seriously and with great passion. Jarkale is naturally stronger than Matoran of other elemental types due to being a Po-Matoran. He is also skilled with stones and boulders and has some resistance against drought. Like most Po-Matoran, Jarkale is a poor swimmer and heavily dislikes being around water. Feet Additions Jarkale carries miniature feet additions in Pohatu's honor. Although the additions add to his bulk and mass, they also allow him to run faster than any other Matoran. He has learned to use these tools with skill, being able to take off and stop quickly. However, despite his strength and speed, Jarkale has relatively poor accuracy. Relationships Allies *Red Star Voyagers **Rerus: Jarkale believes Rerus to be a very special Toa sent by Mata Nui to complete some grand destiny, and almost worships him. **Ignitus: Jarkale believes Ignitus to be part of Rerus's special team and thus worships him as well, though not as much as Rerus. **JL : Jarkale respects the Toa of electricity for helping him out, but is unsure of his role in recent events. **Kiron : Jarkale likes Kiron but does not have close relations with him as of yet. **Tuarn: Jarkale likes the Toa of Plantlife, but is still not very close to him. **Zaron: Due to association with the Voyagers. **Gravus: Due to association with the Voyagers. **Xadah: Jarkale remains suspicious of the drunk Toa of Ice, but accepts him as an ally. **Lai Lai: On friendly terms. Enemies *Aurum: Aurum attacked Jarkale and Rerus in the Dark Walk. *Rahkshi: Jarkale is afraid of these sons of Makuta, especially since they attacked him in the Dark Walk. Quotes Trivia *Jarkale's theme song is Murky by Cryoshell External links *Jarkale's profile on the BZPRPG Profile pages *First post with Jarkale Reference posts Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Main Six Category:Chroniclers Category:Red Star Voyagers Category:Lawful Good